


Flavortown

by probablynothumanish



Series: Crackships and Crossovers [2]
Category: Diners Drive-ins and Dives, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Crossover, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Smut, crackship, crossposted on tumblr, hinted NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablynothumanish/pseuds/probablynothumanish
Summary: This fic was suggested on Discord, they loved it. I posted it on tumblr, it received some mixed reviews. You guys will love it, I'm sure.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders x Guy Fieri, Deceit Sanders/Guy Fieri
Series: Crackships and Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566460
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Flavortown

Deceit kissed him with a passion that matched the flames on the pants the other man had shed only moments ago. The feeling of his goatee was not entirely unpleasant as it rubbed against his smooth scales. He felt his back hit the soft mattress as firm hands gripped his hips, sliding up underneath his shirt. The warmth of his hands alone burned a fire in the pit of his stomach that brought a moan past his lips.  
“So eager,” Guy whispered softly with a chuckle as he brought his lips to Deceit’s neck, nibbling and kissing at the sensitive skin. He trailed up to the snake-faced side’s ear, biting the lobe, before whispering in a husky voice that made Deceit shiver, “Let me take you to Flavortown, Dee.”


End file.
